Try Hard
by natalia.06
Summary: Cuando el coqueteo entre la pelirroja y la DJ se hace frecuente una serie de indirectas aparece mientras hablan todo el día pero Beca no logra captarlas.


**¡Tengo que dar las gracias otra vez a Aca-Shipper Bechloe para darme otra oportunidad de subir otro de sus Fics! ¡Disfrutad!**

 **TRY HARD!**

Era la mañana de un domingo cuando desperté un poco más temprano de lo normal, la noche anterior habíamos hecho fogata todas las Bellas y me sorprendí de lo temprano que me levanté. Cuando lo hice vi que tenía un mensaje de Chloe.

 _[Última vez: 09:42] Chloe Beale: Becs!_

 _[Última vez: 09:51] Beca Mitchell: Chloe!_

 _[Última vez: 09:56] Chloe Beale: Tengo frio xD_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _[Última vez: 10:03] Beca Mitchell: Jaja usa una sudadera o una cobija :3_

 _[Última vez: 10:03] Beca Mitchell: Bien, tengo sueñito :c_

 _[Última vez: 10:09] Chloe Beale: ¿Por qué no duermes?_

 _[Última vez: 10:09] Chloe Beale: Me voy bañar UuU_

 _[Última vez: 10:12] Beca Mitchell: Porque tengo que ir a trabajar, mis días de descanso son los sábados por lo tango tengo que trabajar en domingo ¿Recuerdas? ..._

 _[Última vez: 10:12] Beca Mitchell: Jaja anda ve, :33_

 _[Última vez: 10:15] Chloe Beale: Ay..jaja que flojera_

 _[Última vez: 10:15] Chloe Beale: Pero antes bañare a Emily UuU_

Emily era la mascota de Chloe, se la regalé por su cumpleaños y aunque a Aubrey no le hizo muha gracia termino aceptando al can.

 _[Última vez: 10:16] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja si, ya lo sé pero ahg, ya que.._

 _[Última vez: 10:17] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja uy, no pues baño colectivo porque seguro terminas empapada también jajajaja_

 _[Última vez: 10:25] Chloe Beale: Jajaja baño colectivo_

 _[Última vez: 10:26] Beca Mitchell: Jaja la neta, :3_

 _[Última vez: 10:53] Chloe Beale: Jajaja espero que no xD_

 _[Última vez: 11:05] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaseee, puedo apostarlo.._

 _[Última vez: 11:06] Chloe Beale: No hay agua :c_

 _[Última vez: 12:11] Beca Mitchell: ¿No?_

 _[Última vez: 12:26] Chloe Beale: Si hay agua 7u7_

 _[Última vez: 12:32] Beca Mitchell: Oh pues, jajaja toma un baño con Emily entonces.._

 _[Última vez: 12:55] Chloe Beale: Creo que no se pudo xd_

 _[Última vez: 12:55] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja ¿huyo?_

 _[Última vez: 12:59] Chloe Beale: Am..noxD es que esta raro esto jaja_

 _[Última vez: 13:01] Beca Mitchell: ¿Como? ._.'_

 _[Última vez: 13:07] Chloe Beale: Nada cx_

 _[Última vez: 13:15] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja ah, ah me pierdes tu jaja :3_

 _[Última vez: 13:21] Chloe Beale: Digamos que solo esta raro esto, que la regadera esta rara._

 _[Última vez: 13:24] Beca Mitchell: Oh ya, ya..Jajaja ¿por? Es una manguera extraña que puedes ocupar como micrófono?Jaja ok no.._

 _[Última vez: 13:27] Chloe Beale: Jajaja no!_

 _[Última vez: 13:28] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja oh ¿entonces? Jaja_

 _[Última vez: 13:30] Chloe Beale: Pues esta rara xD_

 _[Última vez: 13:32] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja no pos wow! Jajajaja_

 _[Última vez: 13:34] Chloe Beale: Jajajaaaah luego te explico xD_

 _[Última vez: 13:36] Beca Mitchell: Jaja está bien pues, :3_

 _[Última vez: 13:46] Chloe Beale: Becs! Me gusta 7m7 xD_

 _[Última vez: 13:47] Beca Mitchell: ¿Quien?_

 _[Última vez: 13:47] Beca Mitchell: ¿La persona de la que hablamos?_

La noche anterior en la fogata Chloe me confeso que le gustaba alguien, pero no me quiso decir quién era, la verdad es que moría de curiosidad por saber quién era, como si, no sé, tenía esa inquietud y un extraño sentimiento me estaba molestando.

 _[Última vez: 13:54] Chloe Beale: Si 7n7 xD_

 _[Última vez: 13:55] Beca Mitchell: Damn!_

 _[Última vez: 14:01] Chloe Beale: Um..._

 _[Última vez: 14:01] Chloe Beale: :D_

 _[Última vez: 14:03] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja ah, pues sólo cuídate Chlo, si te hace algo lo golpeó._

 _[Última vez: 14:06] Chloe Beale: Jaja ay /uu\ bueno!_

 _[Última vez: 14:07] Beca Mitchell: Si, pero también cuídate :33 ¿sí? No entregues muy pronto todo…_

 _[Última vez: 14:11] Chloe Beale: ¡Para nada!_

 _[Última vez: 14:11] Chloe Beale: Si me cuido UuU_

 _[Última vez: 14:14] Beca Mitchell: Vale, confiaré en ti…_

 _[Última vez: 14:14] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja si, porfa si no te daré los mapes a ti…_

 _[Última vez: 14:15] Chloe Beale: Ay :'(jaja_

 _[Última vez: 14:15] Chloe Beale: ¡No! ¡Es que Becs! Es muy linda 7nn7_

¿Linda? ¿Neta dijo que linda? No me gusta que Chloe me deje con la duda de las cosas es inhumano hacer eso, además no me agrada que le ponga tanta atención.

 _[Última vez: 14:17] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja es broma :3_

 _[Última vez: 14:17] Beca Mitchell: Asdfghjjkl... Pues, pues si obvio que va a ser linda, Chloe…_

 _[Última vez: 14:19] Chloe Beale: Sí, pero lo hace inconsciente, no sé si le gusto 7m7 !xD_

 _[Última vez: 14:20] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja no pues sí, es obvio porque le dices directamente eso..._

 _[Última vez: 14:21] Chloe Beale: Jaja no, me da pena ¿ & si no le gusto?! 7n7 xD_

 _[Última vez: 15:04] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja ¿Chloe Beale tiene pena? Esto es nuevo._

Chloe era la persona más espontanea que conocía y el hecho de que algo así le diera pena era nuevo.

 _[Última vez: 15:16] Chloe Beale: Jajaja ya hemos hablado de varias cosas, todo el tiempo hablamos..._

Chloe ya me había platicado esa parte, resulta que cuando hablan el desvía su mirada a sus labios y se pierde, la verdad es que no lo culpo, a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando hablo con Chloe me desvió de sus ojitos azules a su labios y de regreso. Solo que lo disimulo mejor.

 _[Última vez: 15:17] Beca Mitchell: ¿De cómo robarle un beso a Chloe Beale nivel:experto?_

 _[Última vez: 15:17] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja 7u7_

 _[Última vez: 15:24] Chloe Beale: Jajaja am..noxD_

 _[Última vez: 15:24] Chloe Beale: Que pena xD_

 _[Última vez: 15:32] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja ¿ & porque no? Jaja ok ya…_

 _[Última vez: 15:46] Chloe Beale: Solo que no es muy fácil que alguien me bese xdxD_

 _[Última vez: 16:06] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja siempre hay una forma de lograrlo…_

 _Soy experta en robarlos, créeme..._

 _[Última vez: 16:06] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja estas en un dilema, puedo notarlo..._

 _[Última vez: 16:14] Chloe Beale: Ay si, ay si Becs la experta xD_

 _[Última vez: 16:15] Chloe Beale: Jajaja lo sé, ah & lo hace a propósito solo ve mis labios fijamente!&ah! Jaja_

 _[Última vez: 16:18] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja obvio, jaja ok no, es que lo juró antes no sabía ni que significaba eso de coquetear & eso & ahora inconsciente lo hago, no sé de donde sale eso…:ccc_

 _[Última vez: 16:23] Chloe Beale: Jajaja pasa..._

 _[Última vez: 16:26] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja no quiero que pase, es más divertido ser torpe…_

 _[Última vez: 16:30] Chloe Beale: Jajaja si lo es a veces xD_

 _[Última vez: 16:32] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja sí, bueno tiene sus ventajas pero aun así no es divertido todo eso que sale inconsciente..._

 _[Última vez: 16:38] Chloe Beale: Jajaja pues que cosas haces Becs!?_

 _[Última vez: 17:10] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja ninguna, lo juró…_

 _[Última vez: 17:41] Chloe Beale: Dime que cosas!xD_

 _[Última vez: 18:02] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja no, /n\ sólo digamos que tanto coqueteo inconsciente es malo puedes terminar robando un beso sin querer & eso… Digo._

 _[Última vez: 18:03] Chloe Beale: Ay dios mío Becs! Jajajaja no puede ser xD_

 _[Última vez: 18:03] Chloe Beale: Jajajaja aja si, inconsciente xD_

 _[Última vez: 18:05] Chloe Beale: Oye tu sabes literatura & esas cosas bien?xd_

 _[Última vez: 18:05] Chloe Beale: Como la grecoromana, pero ya avanzadaxD_

 _[Última vez: 18:06] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja leve, algún día puede pasar…_

 _[Última vez: 18:07] Beca Mitchell: Obvi, es mi materia fav..._

 _[Última vez: 18:07] Beca Mitchell: Jajasi, eso & de semidioses y dioses._

 _[Última vez: 18:10] Chloe Beale: Jajaum... Becs controla tus deseos xD!_

 _[Última vez: 18:10] Chloe Beale: No me quieres enseñar... 7u7 es que me cuesta trabajo._

 _[Última vez: 18:14] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja créeme que los controló si no fuera así hace mucho que hubiera hecho otras cosas.._

 _[Última vez: 18:14] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajasi, :33 ..._

 _[Última vez: 18:17] Chloe Beale: Becs! Dios míoxD grandes confesiones jaja ay..._

 _[Última vez: 18:19] Chloe Beale: ¡Va! 7u7 xD_

 _[Última vez: 18:20] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja oh pues, /n\_

 _[Última vez: 18:20] Beca Mitchell: ¡Vale pues!_

 _[Última vez: 18:21] Chloe Beale: Becs eres am…Muy coqueta?Jaja_

 _[Última vez: 18:26] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja ¿Yo? Sólo cuando alguien me interesa.._

El tema se había desviado mucho hacia a mí, cosa que era buena porque dejo de hablar de lo fabulosa que es esa persona pero a la vez mala porque Chloe me leía como un libro y sabía que preguntarme todas esas cosas por la tarde-noche podía hacerme soltar la sopa.

 _[Última vez: 18:29] Chloe Beale: Jajaja si te digo eso en persona seguro te da pena xD lo intentaré jaja_

 _[Última vez: 18:30] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja si me pongo como jitomate con patas jajaja_

 _[Última vez: 18:30] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja si, ¿porque la pregunta?_

 _[Última vez: 18:32] Chloe Beale: Jajajaja lo creo xD_

 _[Última vez: 18:33] Chloe Beale: Jajanda más_

 _[Última vez: 18:34] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja es que, es que ah /u\ no lo hagas jaja_

 _[Última vez: 18:34] Beca Mitchell: Ah bue, :3_

 _[Última vez: 18:36] Chloe Beale: Jajajaja es que,qué?_

 _[Última vez: 18:38] Beca Mitchell: No nada, jaja_

 _[Última vez: 18:44] Chloe Beale: Jaja dimeee!_

 _[Última vez: 18:46] Beca Mitchell: Jaja no! :c jajaja también me da penita ¿comprendes? Jaja_

 _[Última vez: 18:49] Chloe Beale: Jaja si comprendo_

 _[Última vez: 18:49] Chloe Beale: Becs! xD_

 _[Última vez: 19:09] Beca Mitchell: Ahí está, jaja por eso me da penita & las cosas cambian..._

 _[Última vez: 19:09] Beca Mitchell: Depende también de la persona..._

 _[Última vez: 19:11] Chloe Beale: Jaja am... Becs solo haces preguntarme más las cosas xD_

 _[Última vez: 19:12] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja ah perdón yo también tengo rollos mentales no quiero revolverte jajaja_

 _[Última vez: 19:14] Chloe Beale: Vamos, vamos xD no me revuelves UuUrjaja_

 _[Última vez: 19:15] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja oh pues, ¿segura? ._.'_

 _[Última vez: 19:18] Chloe Beale: No se tu jaja_

 _[Última vez: 19:19] Beca Mitchell: No, después..Jaja_

 _[Última vez: 19:24] Chloe Beale: Me voy a poner a gritar & correr en círculosxD_

 _[Última vez: 19:31] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajanooo, no hagas eso jaja_

 _[Última vez: 19:31] Beca Mitchell: Te mareas jaja_

 _[Última vez: 19:34] Chloe Beale: Jajaja & me tiro al piso_

 _[Última vez: 19:36] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja en posición fetal jaja_

 _[Última vez: 19:37] Chloe Beale: Me agrada como cambias el tema xD_

 _[Última vez: 19:39] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja es mi especialidad._

 _[Última vez: 19:42] Chloe Beale: Jajajaja eso crees._

 _[Última vez: 19:45] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja no, no lo creó lo sé por experiencia jaja:33_

 _[Última vez: 19:50] Chloe Beale: Ya dime 7u7 xD_

 _[Última vez: 19:50] Chloe Beale: Te creas xD¿Qué haces?_

 _[Última vez: 19:58] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja bueno quien te entiende...Jajaja_

 _[Última vez: 19:58] Beca Mitchell: Jajajalol! Estoy trabajando (según) jaja :3_

 _[Última vez: 20:03] Chloe Beale: Bueno dime xD_

 _[Última vez: 20:03] Chloe Beale: Jajaja según_

 _[Última vez: 20:36] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja oh, /u\\... Tu pregunta yo contesto, es más fácil.._

 _[Última vez: 20:36] Beca Mitchell: Jaja si, según :3 pero estaba viendo una película & ya llego Luke jaja_

 _[Última vez: 20:36] Beca Mitchell: Damn!_

 _[Última vez: 20:42] Chloe Beale: JajajaBecs irresponsable!_

 _[Última vez: 20:42] Chloe Beale: Ya dime xD_

 _[Última vez: 20:47] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja no, es que no tenía nada que hacer…_

 _[Última vez: 20:48] Beca Mitchell: & en 20 min ya me voy a mi dormitorio…_

 _[Última vez: 20:48] Beca Mitchell: Jaja pues pregunta yo contesto con la verdad…_

 _[Última vez: 20:59] Chloe Beale: Dímelo todo!xD_

 _[Última vez: 20:59] Chloe Beale: Pues con cuidado 7u7_

 _[Última vez: 21:07] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja esa no es una pregunta Chlo.._

 _[Última vez: 21:07] Beca Mitchell: Sipe, ntp.._

 _[Última vez: 22:20] Chloe Beale: Jajaja ¿Qué fue lo que no me dijiste hace rato?7u7_

 _[Última vez: 22:28] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja nada tu preguntaste si me lo decías de frente seguramente yo me pondría roja & te dije que sí, que dependía mucho de quien me lo dijera & luego empecé con el es que, es que & eso..& fue porque muy probablemente parezca un jitomate con patas si me lo dices así frente, no se me da penita._

 _[Última vez: 22:35] Chloe Beale: Jaja claro Becs_

 _[Última vez: 22:36] Chloe Beale: A veces veo una abeja, me cuerdo de ti & rio, jaja sabias!?_

Simplemente Chloe hallaba una forma de ganarme siempre, y yo terminaba cediendo.

 _[Última vez: 22:37] Beca Mitchell: Jaja en serio, a menos que hayas esperado una respuesta diferente a la mía. 7u7 Jajaja_

 _[Última vez: 22:38] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja oye, no lo comentes 7-7 jajajaja_

 _[Última vez: 22:40] Chloe Beale: Jajajajaja no..xD_

 _[Última vez: 22:40] Chloe Beale: JajajaPor!?_

 _[Última vez: 22:41] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja si claro, :3_

 _[Última vez: 22:41] Beca Mitchell: Jaja no te rías de mi miedo irracional a las abejas..._

 _[Última vez: 22:42] Chloe Beale: Shhhh!_

 _[Última vez: 22:44] Chloe Beale: Jaja solo poquito… Beca la malota le tiene miedo a una inofensiva abeja, esto sí que es bueno jaja…Yo te defiendo 7-7 xD_

 _[Última vez: 22:47] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja ok, ok, ok.._

 _[Última vez: 22:48] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja...Chlo basta, dijiste que no lo comentarías, solo fue una vez en serio les tengo pavor jajaja_

 _[Última vez: 22:50] Chloe Beale: Jaja tu calma UuU_

 _[Última vez: 22:50] Chloe Beale: Okey?_

 _[Última vez: 22:55] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaestá bien, me calmó pero no lo repitas & no prometo nada de evitar salir corriendo como niña si veo una..._

 _[Última vez: 22:56] Chloe Beale: Jajaja tranquilaaa!_

 _[Última vez: 22:58] Beca Mitchell: Jajaesta bien pues, :3 ya me calmó.._

La primera vez que salí con Chloe vimos una abeja y salí corriendo, desde ese día me molesta con eso, dijo que no lo comentaría pero hace todo lo contrario.

 _[Última vez: 23:01] Chloe Beale: Ya duérmete Becs!_

 _[Última vez: 23:02] Beca Mitchell: Jajad uérmete tú, ¿Yo porque?_

 _[Última vez: 23:02] Chloe Beale: Por quéum..Debes dormir_

 _[Última vez: 23:06] Beca Mitchell: Jaja intenta con algo más convincente._

 _[Última vez: 23:08] Chloe Beale: Por qué lo digo yo!7n7 xD_

 _[Última vez: 23:09] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja ya voy mamá, ya voy.._

 _[Última vez: 23:12] Chloe Beale: Ganeeeee! Jajajaja_

 _[Última vez: 23:16] Beca Mitchell: No!_

 _[Última vez: 23:17] Chloe Beale: Si UuUr lo sabes_

 _[Última vez: 23:20] Beca Mitchell: No, obvio no, aún sigo despierta ¡JA!_

 _[Última vez: 23:21] Chloe Beale: 7nnn7 um... te empezare a preguntar cosas si no duermes xD_

 _[Última vez: 23:23] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja no aguanta ya me voy a dormir antes de que suelte la sopa por error jaja ok no, jajaja_

 _[Última vez: 23:23] Beca Mitchell: Pregunta lo que quieras, no voy a dormir..Jaja_

 _[Última vez: 23:27] Chloe Beale: JajajajaxD los sopes Becs! Es neta?xD_

 _[Última vez: 23:27] Chloe Beale: O maiga ... la sope._

 _[Última vez: 23:30] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja ¿Que tienen que ver los sopes? Jajaja /u\ .. Es neta, :3_

 _[Última vez: 23:30] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajajajaja_

 _[Última vez: 23:36] Chloe Beale: Yo que se xDleí mal jajaay :c_

 _[Última vez: 23:37] Chloe Beale: Vamos 7m7 um..Cosa más cursi que han hecho por ti 7uuu7_

 _[Última vez: 23:38] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajajajaja ya lo note, jaja_

 _[Última vez: 23:39] Beca Mitchell: Hm, ninguna normalmente era muy solitaria & nadie se me acercaba, quizás regalarme unos planetas de estambre es lo único lindo que han hecho por mí, bueno en realidad lo segundo lindo porque gracias a alguien que hizo divertidos algunos días pude superar ciertas cosas & eso._

 _[Última vez: 23:50] Chloe Beale: Bueno, bueno, suele pasar._

 _[Última vez: 23:51] Chloe Beale: Si quieres preguntar algo, es el momento *tumtumtuuum*_

 _[Última vez: 23:51] Chloe Beale: Por qué tengo sueño xD_

 _[Última vez: 23:54] Beca Mitchell: Si, pasa todo el tiempo.._

 _[Última vez: 23:54] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaauh, este es el momento 7u7..Jajaja_

 _[Última vez: 23:54] Beca Mitchell: Veamos,... ¿Porque te caigo bien? :3_

 _[Última vez: 23:55] Beca Mitchell: Bien desglosada la respuesta._

 _[Última vez: 23:56] Chloe Beale: Jajajajaauhtan solo ve nuestras conversaciones xD_

 _[Última vez: 23:59] Chloe Beale: Por qué se puede hablar contigo de tonterías & de cosas serias UuU , eres divertida & eres como muy relajada pero a la vez no , um..um.. No se siempre te me hiciste una persona interesante & 'cool' jaja desde el día que nos conocimos en la feria de actividades._

 _Luego empezamos a hablar & me agradaste _

_Creo tienes una forma de ver las cosas muy mm... Tú_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:00] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajajaja buen punto._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:01] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja ¿ & porque entraste a mi ducha sin permiso? Jajaja eso es muy pervertido Chlojajaja_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:03] Chloe Beale: Jajajaja ya te lo dije, escuche a alguien cantando "Titanium" & quería saber quién era._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:04] Chloe Beale: Conoces mi lado pervertidoxD_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:06] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajajajaaun así jajajaja lo peor es que te quedaste ahí hasta que cantará contigojajaja_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:06] Beca Mitchell: Tu turno de preguntarme.._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:07] Chloe Beale: Jajajaja oye! Eso estuvo bien xD_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:07] Chloe Beale: Um..por qué te caigo bien yo UuUr ?_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:09] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja la verdad, jaja :33 ok ya.._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:10] Beca Mitchell: Ouh, está bien te diré.._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:15] Beca Mitchell: Porque eres una chava diferente al resto, perteneces a ese pequeño grupo de personas que usan la cabeza para cosas productivas de verdad, porque se da esa facilidad de hablar de cosas serias & de bromas a la vez combinadas sin perder el hilo del tema & eso, a mí me cuesta hacer "click" con las personas & contigo fue instantáneo eso, como algo normal, además de que siempre me estoy riendo cuando charlo contigo, eso también es pro, conocí a personas increíbles por tu acoso en la ducha, eso es genial, o en la casa que pasaba algo raro & me botaba a reír, es la onda platicar contigo & eso, :3 además tienes me gusta el color de tus ojos profundos cuando haces puchero para conseguir algo. /u\ jajaja_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:20] Chloe Beale: Jajaja ay /u\_

 _A mí también me haces reír mucho Becsjaja_

 _Pensé que dirías, ah no! Esta pervertida de nuevo!xD_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:21] Chloe Beale: Mis ojitos de puchero seducen a las personas 7uu7 ok no.._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:23] Beca Mitchell: Jaja ves, esa es una razón muy buena las personas deben reír más, :3_

 _Jajajajanooo, obvio no, al principio me dio miedo porque fue de: "¿ &sigue entrando a mis duchas?", "no de nuevo titanium " jajaja ok ya_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:24] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja debo darte la razón en eso, bueno al menos a mísí, soy mega fan de esos ojitos tuyos :33_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:26] Chloe Beale: Jajaja oye!xD que cruel jaja_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:27] Chloe Beale: Jajasi! Ojitos de puchero 7u7r_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:27] Chloe Beale: Vamos te toca!_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:28] Beca Mitchell: Jajajajaja oh pues, sólo decía jajaja /n\_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:28] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja si, las pecas son la onda :33_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:29] Beca Mitchell: Hm, veamos.. ¿La mejor sorpresa que te han dado &quién?_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:35] Chloe Beale: Am... Pues sorpresa como tal..um no cx_

 _'Sorpresa' especifica xD_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:36] Beca Mitchell: ¿A qué te refieres con 'sorpresa' específica? .._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:36] Beca Mitchell: Tu turno, :33_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:37] Chloe Beale: JajajaBecs!_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:37] Beca Mitchell: ¿ & ahora que dije? Jajajaja_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:40] Chloe Beale: Dime para ti que es una sorpresa xD_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:41] Beca Mitchell: Cuando alguien me sorprende con un detalle o una notica que no pasaba por mi mente & de alguna manera me llena el alma._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:41] Beca Mitchell: Bueno, de manera espiritual, algo que se siente bien pues…_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:44] Chloe Beale: Um... no sé, la verdad._

 _Saber que sería Co-Capitana con Aubrey creo..._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:44] Chloe Beale: La vida no suele darme tantas sorpresas xD_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:45] Chloe Beale: Tener a Emily_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:46] Beca Mitchell: Hm, ambas son válidas pero le voy más a la de Emily, :33 que pro..._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:48] Chloe Beale: Jaja muy bien_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:48] Chloe Beale: Ya me dio sueño xd_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:49] Chloe Beale: Tu, pregunta una última cosa._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:49] Beca Mitchell: Jaja pues ve a dormir, tu entras a las 8 mañana & yo mañana tengo clase hasta las 6._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:50] Beca Mitchell: Jaja pero era tu turno, bue ya qué, jaja_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:51] Beca Mitchell: Ah, damn no se me ocurre nada... Veamos…_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:52] Beca Mitchell: 3 cosas (cuales sean) que pudieras pedirme & eso…_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:52] Beca Mitchell: Lo que quieras,.._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:53] Chloe Beale: Buuuuu_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:54] Beca Mitchell: Cuales sean, no necesariamente materiales.._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:54] Chloe Beale: Jajaja como te debo insistir xD_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:54] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja poquito, sólo poquito insiste un poco más & ya._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:55] Chloe Beale: Jajaja ya sh!_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:55] Beca Mitchell: Jajaja oh bueno ya, pues.._

 _[28/9/2015, 00:57] Chloe Beale: Um..Pediría_

 _Pasar un día contigo, suena interesante, ummm que me hagas de comer un día xD & puntos de vista_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:57] Chloe Beale: Creo xD_

 _[28/9/2015, 00:59] Beca Mitchell: Suerte que ando de Aladino, jajaja ok ya, suena bien jaja me agrada.._

 _[28/9/2015, 01:02] Chloe Beale: JajajajaxD_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:02] Chloe Beale: Me agradas UuU_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:04] Beca Mitchell: Jajajaja a mi también me agradas, :3_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:05] Chloe Beale: Ahora duérmetexD_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:05] Chloe Beale: Ya! Ya!Yaa!_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:06] Beca Mitchell: Jaja uy, qué mandona… Está bien, me iré a dormir pero también hazlo tú, anda…_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:07] Chloe Beale: Ya voy UuU_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:08] Beca Mitchell: Vale entonces, pero en serio Chloe Beale, :3 ... Descansa & sueña bonito ¿vale?_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:11] Chloe Beale: Si, si, si UuU ya dormiré, :3_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:12] Chloe Beale: Descansa Becs! Gracias:3 tu igual_

 _Te quiero patata con patas xD_

 _[28/9/2015, 01:15] Beca Mitchell: Vale, yo también te quiero patata 2 con extra pecas & patas jaja_

Hay Beca, si tan solo hubieras puesto un poco más de atención a lo que Chloe intentaba decirte.

 **¡No olvidéis dejar una review!**


End file.
